<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yachi Hitoka thinks managing is stressful by OctarineTiger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041027">Yachi Hitoka thinks managing is stressful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctarineTiger/pseuds/OctarineTiger'>OctarineTiger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Being a volleyball manager is stressful, Can you tell I'm projecting?, Gen, Go queen we love you queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctarineTiger/pseuds/OctarineTiger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachi was more nervous than she'd been in a very, very, very long time. Who knew being a volleyball manager would be this stressful.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yachi Hitoka thinks managing is stressful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yachi was more nervous than she'd been in a very. very, <em>very</em> long time. Who knew being a volleyball manager would be this stressful. Even just watching from the sidelines was almost more than she could take. It was like she was on the court with the team, not taking stats safely on the side.</p><p>Every point the boys scored was another degree in which her heart rate sped up. Every close save had her peering through her fingers, unable to look away for a second. She cheered loudly for every good serve, every successful block, and every spike turned to kill.</p><p>She'd never fancied herself a sports kind of person. Basketball bored her to tears, soccer was practically pointless, and she wasn't even sure she knew how baseball even worked.</p><p>Volleyball though. <em>That</em> she understood. Maybe it was the passion of her teammates or some hidden, untapped jock energy she possessed, but volleyball always managed to get her blood <em>boiling</em>.</p><p>The fast pace, the shouts of the people on the court, the satisfying smack of ball on skin. The infectious energy that the game seemed to radiate. That feeling of urgency and passion that poured off the players on the court. It was intoxicating. </p><p>Managing was stressful. She had to watch the game closely to take stats, and she had to study up on how to take score so she didn't mess up the game. But it was so much <em>fun</em> too. Her teammates treated her like she was one of them. Like she was on the court too. They <em>wanted</em> her to be there.</p><p>Maybe that was why she kept coming back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Volleyball season was canceled this year. So...I guess I'll be watching sports anime instead of managing the team like I wanted to. We love a pandemic. </p><p>Anyway, thank you for reading lol. Hope you enjoyed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>